Sweets for the Sweet
by amagicalship
Summary: Emma and Killian decide to play a game in the bedroom involving a blindfold and chocolates. (Sorry, not sorry.)


Emma is sitting up in bed reading a book, waiting for Killian to come to bed. She's adjusting the thin strap of her chemise when the man himself enters the room, holding a small black box in his hand while a blindfold hangs from his hook.

He's wearing nothing but a thin pair of pajama pants, so she takes the opportunity to ogle him a bit, her eyes following the trail of dark hair that ends at the waistband of his pants.

"Did you hear me, Swan?"

"Hmm?" she snaps out of it and looks up at him.

"I was asking if you'd like to play a little game this evening. You'll have to trust me though, it involves you being blindfolded," he says, raising one eyebrow.

She smirks knowingly, tossing her book on the nightstand. "I'm game. What are the rules to this…game?"

"I have in my hands a selection of Storybrooke's finest gourmet chocolates. Once you're blindfolded I will let you taste one and you will have to guess the flavor." He walks over to the bed and puts the box of chocolates on the nightstand next to her book.

"Ha! Sounds easy enough. What happens if I guess incorrectly?" she asks, taking the blindfold off his proffered hook.

Rolling his eyes towards the ceiling in a mischievous look, he answers, "How about this? If you guess correctly, I'll perform one favor for you. If you guess incorrectly, it's gentleman's choice," he says, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, and one more thing, Swan," his voice a low murmur, lifting her negligee up and over her head. "This game requires a little less clothing."

He's barely touched her and she's already shivering, the anticipation of what's to come sending her arousal into overdrive. She takes the black satin eye mask and fits it snugly over her eyes, leaning back against the padded headboard. She waits while he lifts the lid off the box of chocolates and she can hear him rustling through the paper liners, making his selection.

"Alright, now. Open your mouth and take a bite."

She takes a delicate bite, letting the chocolate slide over her tongue, melting as she rolls it around her mouth. "Mmmm. Sweet," she says. "It's also a little herbally. Maybe earl grey tea?"

"Ah! So close, Swan. It's jasmine tea," he says, and she can picture the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

She feels nothing but air surrounding her for a moment, then his teeth are sinking down over her nipple and she cries out softly in response. He soothes the bite with his tongue, then he pulls back, blowing cool air over it and causing gooseflesh to rise up on every inch of her skin. She wants his hand to continue moving over her whole body, but he lifts it away and she sighs in resignation.

More rustling paper. "Alright. Here's the next one. Guess wisely, Emma."

He puts the chocolate on her lower lip, and she sinks her teeth into it, a rush of flavor hitting her tastebuds. "Oooh! This one's spicy. I'm going to say chili pepper - maybe cayenne?"

"Wrong again, I'm afraid. That was ginger."

Laughter bubbles up in her throat. "Did you get any flavors that I might actually be able to guess?"

She stops laughing of course when he threads his hand in her hair, tilting her head, and his mouth comes down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He doesn't quite bite her this time, but his mouth is sucking hard and she knows this one is going to leave a mark. She finds herself gasping, the rush of pleasure hitting her hard as wetness begins seeping through her panties. Then he is gone again, and the disappointment returns.

"Alright, what's next?"

"Hmm," he says, rustling through the box. "How about something a little sour? That's the only hint you'll get though."

He brings the chocolate to her mouth and she bites slowly, this time licking her lips and moaning a bit. If he is going to torture her, she might as well get back at him a little. "Mmm. That is sour. I'm going to go with grapefruit."

She hears his deep chuckle and knows without question she is wrong again. "Lemon verbena."

Rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation, she huffs back against the headboard. "What's my punishment this time?" she asks.

He doesn't answer her, leaving her breathless as she hears the creak of the bed as he moves over her. She feels the barest whisper of his fingertips and hook stroking down the outside of her thighs, then his mouth is upon her, a delicious rush of hot air breathing over her center. He adds one long, hard lick of his flat tongue, and she's arching off the bed, pushing her hips into his face. He continues past the lace of her underwear and up her belly, moving his hot mouth over her skin in open-mouthed kisses. When he reaches her breast, licking and sucking as he gropes at the other, she finally speaks up.

"What happened to our game, pirate?"

Killian pulls back, his chest hairs rubbing over her sensitive flesh.

"Sorry, love. You just taste so good, I can't get enough of you," he says. "What do you say to it being my turn to taste now?" His hand and hook are slowly sliding her panties down her legs and he has her full attention.

Emma lifts the blindfold from her eyes, catching his lascivious grin. She raises one eyebrow suggestively as she looks him in the eye and reaches down to palm his erection.

"I have an idea. How about we taste each other at the same time?"

Killian sits back on his heels and she catches him gulp hard as he blushes deeply, his hand coming up to scratch behind his ear. She loves it when she renders him speechless.

Recovering quickly, he moves towards her again, his palm burning a path up her thigh.

"I like the way you think, Emma."

She captures his mouth with her own, her tongue sliding between his lips.

 _Mmm_. Sweet


End file.
